


Uther

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther watches</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uther

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, issy, for the beta.
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt Uther.

Turning away from the window, Uther’s gaze fell on the framed picture of Ygraine on the sideboard. He smiled. 

“You know, they remind me so much of us.” He sighed. “I had such high-flying plans for him and it took me a while to realize what a wonderful boy he was all along. A man now.” He smiled again. “A young one, but a man nonetheless. You would be so proud of him, love.”

Uther took the photo and ran a finger down his wife’s cheek. “You’re right, I was not delighted when he made it clear that all my efforts of finding an appropriate wife for him were in vain because he prefers his own sex. So I started looking for all the young men who might have made a suitable consort for our Arthur, but you know that, I have ranted at you so many times about his stubbornness.”

He set the framed picture down again, never taking his eyes from it. “You know how I opposed I was to the idea of him and this boy. I didn’t even know where he came from. A commoner, raised by his mother only. But look at them, Ygraine. Oh, I’m sure you do. And I imagine you smiling; because, how can you not smile when you see them together? The way they look at each other, just look at them chasing each other around the gardens, taking every chance they get kissing softly because they think nobody would see them...Arthur said they wanted to talk to me. Ygraine, isn’t he too young to get married? I am certain this is what they will announce tonight. With a bit of training, we might be able to introduce Merlin to society. So how could I be in their way?”

Uther turned to sit down in his favourite arm chair by the window and he got another glimpse of his son and the one he’d chosen running about, one finally catching the other and both of them tumbling down into the grass, laughing. No, he could and would not be in their way. If Arthur announced their engagement tonight over dinner, he would make arrangements for a wedding to be prepared right away.


End file.
